


"Little Frog..."

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A follow on from Ep 5: Pond Life of the BBC 2017 series.Mild fluff.





	

The spell is easy to reverse, although it isn’t as easy as with Ethel as Miss Gullet insists on moving. It takes everything she has not to just walk away but Hecate Hardbroom does not give up easily. She is smirking when, finally, the spell takes hold, returning Miss Gullet to human form. 

The woman is stroppy, snarky and angry, and just a little pathetic. She was alone, after all, and now she had no job. She had needed the job, she would not have anywhere to live now. Except, as usual, she had not planned on Hecate. 

Her voice turned whiny as she explained why she had needed the job so badly, the weakness and fierceness blending to make her sound somewhat childish and grumpy. 

“Oh do shut up...”

Hecate’s command was mild but loud enough to stop Miss Gullet talking. 

“You can stay with me... for now...”

“I...?”

“Yes or no, little frog?”

“.... Yes?”

Miss Gullet may have been frowning, but she had managed to almost smile, her eyes slipping closed slightly as she sighed, choosing to walk quietly behind Hecate. She might not be entirely happy, but at least she still has somewhere to live... and somehow, and she doesn’t know how, managed to retain her relationship with Hecate... although she knows she’s now essentially Hecate’s pet. It will do.


End file.
